


Solar Waltz

by Thefiretailedweasel



Series: The Wonderful World of the No-Know-How [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefiretailedweasel/pseuds/Thefiretailedweasel
Summary: "Time she did as Time she does, she passed along her way."----The Sun and Moon come together to dance at the Eclipse Ball, to celebrate the birth of the Stars and the Clouds.





	Solar Waltz

The trumpets sounded as the Sun stepped out from her carriage. Behind her, the Clouds followed. One cloud, old and gray, took her cape and ribbons from her arms and shoulders.

The same trumpets rang as the Moon arrived with his court of stars. The constellation of Libra followed behind and removed the Moon's cape and crown for safekeeping.

All members of the court stood back as the Moon and Sun joined hands. The Clouds and Stars mimicked their position, and the music began.

The Dusk rose to the task of singing the song.

\- (https://youtu.be/MkQW5xr9iGc) -

_"Well, time she did as time she does_  
_She passed along her way_  
_And dawn, she crept like a frightened girl_  
_Out from the nighttime's sway_

_But in the merry month of May_  
_Her solemn fast does learn_  
_For spring, it sprung as spring it does_  
_And put the bees to work."_

Young Stars and Clouds watched from the sidelines as their elders swept across the dance floor. The Sun left flames in her wake, and the Moon's cool shine put them out.

_"And work they must and work they shall_  
_For all the things to grow_  
_For if they don't, as time she knows_  
_They'd wither on the bough_

_And what a shame such things would be_  
_No wondrous wine for you and me_  
_No cider too, nor mead nor soup_  
_For us to all make merry."_

Cumulus was a Cloud that had always been curious. She was curious about the Sky and his tapestries, she was curious about the humans that they watched over, she was curious about everything. But what she was most curious about were the Stars. They were something of royalty in the Solar-Lunar hierarchy. They were all very prim and proper, and they seemed rather withdrawn from the Clouds. They seemed indifferent to the Queen, though they'd only seen her themselves maybe a few times. Cumulus wondered why, and how, they could be so reserved. They were witnessing history being made, but they seemed to have no reaction.

The conception of Stars was always a very sacred and secretive event. Only the King and Queen could conceive Stars, for it took parts and pieces of them that other beings couldn't even fathom.

_"So rot, ferment, and decompose_  
_So all the things can grow_  
_Oh wallow in the drinkless world_  
_And wither on the bough_

_Oh what a dusty burden_  
_That nectar and the pollen_  
_Like Atlas with the heavens_  
_On the back of his head_

_And what if they should falter_  
_And shrug their little shoulders_  
_Well, time, she'd pass all the same."_

As the final chords of the songs faded out, the Sun led the Moon away, and the Stars returned to their carriage to wait for their King. As they did, Polaris glanced over and caught the eye of a cloud staring at him. He smiled at her and she blushed and smiled back. Polaris followed the rest of the Stars to the carriage, finding himself curious about the fluffy grey cloud.

The Eclipse Ball was a sacred tradition. It was the only time where the Sun and Moon could come together as one, and the Clouds and Stars rejoice.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Solar Waltz" by Cosmo Sheldrake.


End file.
